


a good boy should always listen

by mazemirror



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Huening Kai, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Possesive Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin, jealous!soobin, possesive soob is my new religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazemirror/pseuds/mazemirror
Summary: He wants Soobin on him; pinning him and fucking into him; filling him up; draped over him and breeding him.Kai wants to be full of Soobin's pups.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	a good boy should always listen

They've been left home alone and Kai has no idea where Soobin has wandered off to but he needs him.

"S-Soobinie?" it comes out as a whine as Kai rubs against every single surface available, pushing against the walls and furniture. He needs the older hybrid, wait no, he wants him because the Heat is flying through his veins and he feels so empty.

Kai wants Soobin on him. Pinning him and fucking into him. Filling him up. Draped over him and breeding him. The blue-eyed kitten wants to be full. He's only experienced on Heat and he just _needs_. His body is wanting a strong mate to come.

"S-Soobinie." his eyes close briefly as his tail twitches before those blue eyes are snapping open and he glances out the glass. He sees the deck, the chairs and the huge yard. He knows the air is cooler and he slowly moves towards the door still making needy sounds before moving outside. The moist air feels nice against his skin as he stretches out on one of the seats. Finding a comfortable spot and closing his eyes. The air is cool and clean but it isn't Soobin. Another needy sound escaped and he wanted. Needed. His skin feels wrong against the cushions and he's hard.

Twenty minutes later his ears perked up before blue eyes lazily opened and met a brown glinting in the low light. It was the wrong brown but the sound still escaped. It tore its way out of his throat at the smell of an Alpha hybrid. His body reacted without his control as more of his scent filled the air even his mind is calling for Soobin. The Alpha moved towards him and Kai's tail twitched, moving to expose himself in the thin material of his pants without thought and his mating drive was urging him to react. To mate. Fuck and be bred full. To let the unknown hybrid fuck him because Soobin isn't there and this one was.

He could help him.

The unknown hybrid moved closer until he was right there, reaching out and trying to drag Kai down, wanting to fuck into him but the hands-on Kai feels wrong. While his body wanted it, already clenching in preparation, he wanted his mate.

"Soobin." It escaped his lips and a loud, vicious growl came from the other side. Soobin's ears were pressed flat against his head and his tail puffed up behind him as it whipped through the air.

He launched himself across the distance hitting into the other hybrid, hissing and growling as he fought the new Alpha hybrid for the right to mate Kai. The little kitten watched from his spot as the strange hybrid eventually ran away leaving Soobin with a low growl still ripping itself from his throat, black tail lashing wildly as he turned to stare at Kai. His dark brown eyes turned almost black as he listened to the sounds coming from Kai, all needy and wanting.

" _Kai_."

The way he called his name is rough and Kai's tail swishes. He whimpers, moving away to expose himself once more even though he still wore loose pants. Soobin's ears twitches as he listens before he closes the distance, dragging Kai down to the cool grass and shredding his clothing. His own clothing following suit as he turned Kai over. He pushes the other hybrid stomach down into the grass before he thrust right into Kai causing the other hybrid to mewl loudly.

Soobin started fucking into the Omega roughly, hips moving frantically as he held on, his own mating drive going crazy at the smells filling the air and the sounds pulling themselves from Kai's lips. Honey brown ears twitching as his body moved against the damp grass.

Kai keeps his eyes shut as Soobin keeps fucking into him before he reaches his orgasm and the kitten comes on the grass. He can still feel Soobin moving between his sore wall, and he finds out that he wants more, he wants his Heat to end because the fire was still there.

The need to mate and breed is clouding his mind, urging him to fuck, to be filled with Soobin's come.

Kai wants to be full of Soobin's pups.

"Soobin." he whimpers his name and Soobin bites the back of his neck, coming hard and fast inside the little Omega. Even after he came, Soobin keeps working his hips, trying to get every last drop inside Kai. Then he pulls out suddenly and Kai mewled again, pink-tinted come seeping out from his abused hole from the rough mating.

Soobin turns him over and starts to lick away the mess that had managed to get on Kai's stomach before he moves down to clean away the mess between Kai's legs. He purrs softly as he works.

"S-Soobin… I needed you." he whispers when Soobin finally curled up with him, nuzzling and purring loudly now that he'd won Kai. That he'd gotten to fuck into _his mate_ that his owner had gotten for him.

Kai knows the cuddling wouldn't last before Soobin is fucking back into him once more, trying to fill him up with more pups. The Omega can hear the unknown hybrid at the edge of the property, watching and waiting for his chance.

A vicious sound came from Soobin's throat as brown eyes sharpen on the intruder and he pulls away from Kai. He shoves his mate back down into the grass and begins fucking back into him, hard and fast. The scent of Kai's Heat filling the air only causes him to fuck harder. Faster.

"Mine." The Alpha says possessively as he bites Kai again, hips still working fast as Kai's Heat drove him forward. “You’re mine and _only_ mine.”

Kai's fingers dig into the grass as his hips stays in the air. His body is moving along with each of Soobin's thrusts.

“Yours,” he whines, so close to spilling once more and he knows it was only the beginning. “Only yours.”

The Omega can feel him pausing a bit before he continues fucking into him, but this time he’s more gentle and mindful, his movement slowing down into a slow intimate pace.

“Good boy.” he whispers and Kai can’t help but agree with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to finish the yeonkai angel/demon au but currently got stuck so have this old Sookai drabble instead! <<3333


End file.
